Denial
by Lion warrior
Summary: AU: Po's friend is in a bit of trouble. He's in love, older, and keeps denying the fact. However, Po has to persuade this friend to do something about it, or it may end up harming someone.


Denial

 **I don't own KFP...or KFC for that matter**

* * *

"Well, this is very... alright this is just awkward," Demi pointed out.

"How?" I asked. "This is completely normal."

"Yeah, but the way you present it is... how shall I say torture!" Demi explained. I rose my eyebrows a bit and just shook my head with a smile. I covered my laugh, not at Demi, but at myself. I thought about the words that I would say carefully before I replied, saying,

"Love sometimes is."

* * *

He was normally very... okay he wasn't, but he could definitely fake it. He repeatedly shook his head, attracting the attention of his friend. "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You keep shaking your head. Either something is very wrong or you have a nervous tick," Po pointed out. Tai-Lung rolled his eyes at the panda. He laid his hand on the table as he drummed his fingers in thought. "Well?"

"It's personal," Tai-Lung replied. Po drew a great sigh.

"It's always personal with you," Po muttered, tossing his food into the trash can.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tai-Lung asked. Po noticed that Tai-Lung was barely even focused on what the panda was saying. So, Po had fun with him.

"It just means you don't have fur on your body and your sound system is in your semi-automated calibrating chronometer," Po replied. The snow leopard's head jerked up.

"My what is where?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Oh, so you are listening," Po smirked as the snow leopard rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, you're not going to get any closer to what you're looking for if you can't put it into words." Tai-Lung thought about it. Though the snow leopard was older, Po seemed to always have a right answer for everything. Tai-Lung sighed and paused for a moment.

"I'm a perv."

"That's not news," Po muttered. Tai-Lung glared at the snarky panda and just grumbled under his breath. "Why do you say that?"

"I think I have a crush on Tigress's friend," Tai-Lung plainly said. He heard Po make some kind of noise that resembled a cat making a human 'yet'. Tai stared at the surprised panda as Po calmly placed his things back into his backpack.

"Okay... just to clear things up, you're talking about Song, Tigress's friend, my girlfriend's friend, right?" Po asked.

"Yes," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Wow! I didn't think you would ever find girls attractive," Po said completely surprised. Tai-Lung immediately sat up at those words.

"Why on earth would I not find girls attractive?" Tai-Lung asked.

"Well, you're seven years older than her and well... to be perfectly honest, you struck me as the permanent bachelor kind of guy. I never thought you would actually like a woman." Tai-Lung rolled his eyes. "But why do you think you're a perv?"

"You just said it. I'm seven years older than her. When she graduates, I'm already four years into my legal practice," Tai-Lung sighed.

"Normally, I would say try and stay in your age group, but seven years difference isn't really that bad. Why do you like her?" Po asked.

"She's her," Tai-Lung answered. Po threw his hands up in frustration.

"Wonderfully put, Robert Frost. Now specifics please," Po snapped. Tai-Lung was as simple as they came. He used 'point-blank' words instead of fully explaining things.

"She's cheerful, cheeky, smart, kind-hearted, touching, sweet, beautiful, almost... actually really flirtatious and borderline seductive-"

"Okay, yeah you're a perv," Po joked, making Tai's head dip. "Come on, dude. You're overreacting. Look, if Song wasn't flirtatious would you still like her?"

"Actually, I'd prefer if she wasn't flirtatious."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if she just wants to have fun or if she has any real intent. It's confusing."

"I think you make it confusing," Po replied.

"How?"

"Because you never really connect with people. Sure you and I are good friends and you kind of get along with my girlfriend," Po said, making Tai-Lung roll his eyes. "But try and get closer to her and maybe this crush will go away." Tai-Lung looked at Po weirdly.

"How is that a good idea? A: I get in the friend zone. B: Getting out is going to be difficult. C: How does getting CLOSER to someone make the crush go away?"

"Well, A: the friend zone only exists when you make it exist. B: If you're really good friends, you'll either make a really good friend or end it altogether. C: Sometimes getting to know them without the dating dress shows you something about them that you may not like or feel attracted to. You get to see the real person." As confusing as Po was previously, he did make a good point. "I have to get to my next class. Take heed of my words, Oh old one."

"You're not helping," Tai-Lung grumbled as the panda laughed to his next class.

* * *

"He what?"

"He likes Song," Po explained.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because he's him," Tigress pointed out.

"Tigress," Po sighed. "Seriously."

"Sorry, I just never thought that he would be into younger girls," Tigress smirked. Po glared at her. Tigress and Tai-Lung never saw eye to eye with each other. Po, and no one else for that matter, really understood the reason why, but they just followed it.

"Please stop making it sound worse than it already is," Po sighed. "And it's not that he's into younger girls. Song just has qualities that he likes."

"I guess you're right," Tigress shrugged. "But why her?"

"Why not?"

"Well, Song is just so... bubbly," Tigress commented, "For a stiff guy like Tai-Lung, I would think he wouldn't like that." Po gave his girlfriend a dead stare.

"You just won't stop with the insults," Po muttered.

"I'm serious."

"Tigress, Tai-Lung isn't a lifeless robot. He is actually a lot of fun to be around... when he's not thinking," Po grumbled under his breath. Tigress thought for a moment.

"How about this? Song hasn't really taken notice of Tai-Lung and Tai's good at proofreading papers. Since her major requires a lot of that, I could just recommend him to her," Tigress replied.

"That's not going to be easy."

"Why not?"

"Considering the amount of time you spend bashing Tai-Lung, I doubt she's going to be excited at the idea of learning from the 'lifeless husk'," Po quoted. Tigress rolled her eyes as she kissed Po on the cheek, making him blush a bit.

"I'll do my work. You just wait and see," Tigress smirked as they left for class.

* * *

"What? Why on earth would you recommend me to Tai-Lung? Isn't he the guy you hate?" Song asked.

"Maybe I do bash Tai too much," Tigress muttered to herself. "Yes, but he is still Po's friend so he might have some... redeeming qualities."

"Okay, I'll look into it, but I don't expect it to be a wonderful experience," Song sighed. When Tai-Lung got the invitation to help Song with her proofreading, he held his head in agony.

"I'm doomed," Tai-Lung sulked.

"Not the reaction I was expecting," Tigress mumbled.

"Come on, buddy. You'll be fine. Just be yourself," Po encouraged.

"And what does that look like?" Tai-Lung asked.

"A self-absorbed dead robot?" Tigress jested.

"For once I agree with you," Tai-Lung sighed. Po glared at Tigress as the tiger felt bad for Tai all of a sudden.

"Come on, Grandpa," As Tigress would often call him, "You've stared down at law firms and judges and clients before. You can get through an hour session with a woman." Tai-Lung head popped up. "What?"

"You said it was ten minutes, Po!"

"Oops," Po sheepishly grinned. Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Just go already. What's the worst that can happen?"

"I can be arrested?" Tai said.

"Just go," Tigress ordered the big cat. Tai-Lung sighed and left them to find Song. "Such a baby."

"And was I any different when I asked you out?" Po asked. Tigress suddenly became shy.

"Well, no. But we were both nervous about that," Tigress answered. Po smiled.

"Give him some time," Po replied.

* * *

"Just one surprise after the other," Po mumbled as he sat down with his sulking and jogging friend. Tai-Lung was exercising, a lot more than usual. "What's with all the exercise? You're making me lose weight just looking at you." Tai-Lung stopped and just looked at Po.

"Don't even joke like that," Tai-Lung replied. Po chuckled a bit.

"So why the training?"

"I just need to clear my head," Tai-Lung sighed as he stopped jogging.

"Law firm getting to you?"

"No, that's actually the most relaxing thing. You know how Song and I have been talking and how I've been helping her with papers?" Po nodded. "Well, things have gotten...weird."

"Such as?"

"Well, she...flirts and teases me more than usual," Tai-Lung confessed rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?" Po asked, completely confused.

"I don't know. I mean, I really am beginning to enjoy her company and I do know that I really like her. It just... messes with my head when she gives me a wink or plays with her pencil in a certain way or-"

"I get it," Po said holding up his hand. "And how are you dealing with that kind of stress?"

"I exercise a lot."

"That's not going to work. Well, not permanently," Po said.

"How?"

"You're not going to be working out all the time, right?"

"I see your point," Tai-Lung sighed.

"You need to control these pent-up feelings in a way where you can either release them safely or divert them to a proactive side because you may do something you'll regret if you keep them pent-up," Po said, making Tai-Lung shiver.

"I understand," Tai-Lung sighed. "I think I'll just shorten my time with her. That way I won't see her as much."

"That would help," Po said. Well, it didn't. It seemed as if Song was everywhere Tai-Lung was. And she seemed to provoke him more.

"Someone up there is either telling me something or hates me," Tai growled out into the air.

"SHH! Okay, we get it. You're worried." Tigress hushed. "Can't you just find a new hobby?"

"I've tried everything. I've even tried working overtime in my work just to avoid her. Thanks to that, I've been promoted, but now I have more free-time to be on campus and see her. And even if I'm not on campus it seems like I always see her!"

"Alright," Po calmly said. "Have you ever thought of... telling her?" There was a long pause in the air. "Maybe that's why you're so anxious. Because you want to tell her, but you're holding back." Tai-Lung was utterly speechless. He never thought of it before, but now that Po said it, it was completely obvious. Just then his phone beep. It was time for his appointment with Song. Now Tai was more nervous than ever. Tigress had compassion on the snow leopard as she hugged him.

"You'll be fine. It will either end the suffering or get rid of the anxiety," Tigress said tenderly. Tai-Lung smiled at the tiger. "By the way, that's your last act of tenderness from me." Tai-Lung laughed nervously as he walked to his appointment. He didn't even remember how he got to his apartment door where they did their private studies. Song long since had the key to the apartment so it was no surprise to see her sprawled out on the couch.

"You're late," Song smirked. Tai-Lung chuckled a tired laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He replied, "So, what's the next paper?"

"I think I got most of the errors, but I just need a second pair of eyes," Song replied, "Please?" She said, handing him the paper and giving him puppy dog eyes. Tai-Lung groaned as he sat down on the floor while Song was still on the couch. Tai read the paper in silent while Song waited, reading over his shoulder as well. Before Tai-Lung could say something, Song said it before him. "Wait, missed one."

"You're getting good at this," Tai-Lung smiled. Song smirked mischievously at the snow leopard.

"I had a good teacher," she said. Tai-Lung cleared his throat and continued reading. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just a... thought," Tai-Lung lied. Well, not really lying He was thinking about how she looked whenever she had that mischievous look on her face. It was both cute and hot. "Perv," Tai-Lung thought to himself. For some odd reason, Tai-Lung found himself sweating as he felt Song's head resting on his head. "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, you haven't had a problem the other times I did this," Song pointed out. The other times she did it, Tai-Lung wasn't in love with her as much as he was now.

"I know, but still. When I'm reading something, it's kind of hard with you purring like that on my head," Tai-Lung complained. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel the lips muscles on her face moving. "Oh no," Tai-Lung muttered, fearing what she would say next.

"And what are you going to do about it," She teasingly challenged. That question didn't sound like a question. It sounded like an invitation. The next thing Song knew, she was underneath Tai-Lung with his hands placed firmly on the couch next to her sides and straddling her waist with his legs. He hovered dangerously close to her as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "You... um... move fast," She dumbly replied. Words? How could one make words with him that close to her?!

"Song, I need to tell you something. I... I like you... I love you actually and over the course of the past two years I really want to move beyond just friends," Tai-Lung frowned, "But if you don't want to just say the words. Just say that you don't want to be with me and we'll pretend this never happened. And if you don't want to see me again, I promise I won't ever come near you ever again." He was leaving a major escape window for her. It almost pained him to do it, but he loved her too much to just blackmail her or force her into a bad relationship. He closed his eyes waiting for a smack, a no, a sign of rejection, something! His eyes popped open when he felt her soft hand on his cheek.

"Why would I ever say no," Song smiled as she kissed him on the lips by surprise. As she pulled away, Tai-Lung was too stunned to actually kiss back until she giggled. "What's the matter? Cat got-" Before the bad joke was made, Tai-Lung passionately kissed Song, loving her purr when he rubbed her sides. She made such pleasant noises which made Tai-Lung kiss her longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tails intertwined with each other as they made out on the couch.

* * *

"Well, now I have to disinfect my whole room daily," Tigress complained. Po looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Song has the keys to my apartment," Tigress pointed out.

"So?"

"Since she and Mr. Grandpa are dating, where do you think they're going to practice their "Newfound" relationship," Tigress asked. Po shrugged as he was about to eat, but after thinking about what Tigress said he dropped the food onto the table.

"Thank you for ruining my lunch," he muttered. Tigress smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too," She replied.

 **The End**


End file.
